Un sucio secreto
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: "Estoy aquí y en ningún lado, mejor cuídense, sé todo de ustedes pero ustedes nada de mí..."
1. Prólogo

**_Esta idea a estado rondando mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, es mi primer fic de misterio suspenso y espero que no sea muy cliché para ustedes, estaba viendo pretty little liars y eso me ayudó a complementarlo porque me faltaban algunas cosas, no sean duros conmigo, espero que lo disfruten es muy diferente a lo que normalmente escribo bien..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Carlos se encontraba al lado de sus amigos Kendall, Logan y James estaban disfrutando una agradable noche juntos, se había vuelto su costumbre desde que tenían memoria, siempre que alguno pasaba por un momento de estrés, ira, confusión, aburrimiento, se llamaban para poder conversar entre ellos y que esa horrible y extraña sensación cambiara.

Desde que los chicos se conocieron desde hace no más de dos años han pasado cosas inimaginables desde entonces, se cuentan absolutamente todo, pasan por todo juntos, para lo único que se separan son para las vacaciones de verano, sin embargo, se devuelven una semana antes para poder ponerse al día de sus travesuras, aventuras y cometidos.

James Diamond, primeramente el chico a la moda, ricachón, siempre se preocupa por su aspecto físico, que después de salir de la escuela seguiría su sueño de ser famoso, Logan Mitchell el sabelotodo del grupo, intuitivo y da un tanto de miedo cuando deja que su instinto lo guie, Kendall Knight un chico con dotes de líder, sencillo, atlético con unos de los promedios más altos de la clase solo para que la universidad de sus sueños se fijara en él, el ultimo pero menos importante es Carlos García, ¿Por dónde comenzar? Es un chico tierno, encantador y un tanto astuto, pero desde el comienzo reservó algunos datos que según él eran de poca importancia.

Volviendo en esos no tan cumplidos dos años de conocer a los chicos, estaba caminando apurado por los pasillos de la escuela, para él era un día normal de escuela, huir de algunos de los chicos que le perseguían incesantemente porque su pequeño cerebro no les daba para entender que no quería nada con nadie, por esa razón y muchas otras comenzó a ser odiado por casi todos los chicos, algunas chicas por haber enredado a sus novios, esto al pequeño solo le hacía gracia, sin decir ni hacer nada a los insultos de las chicas seguía derecho con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, siempre andaba con uno de sus mejores amigos Jett, era al que más le contaba de todo por ser tan cercano, fue del único chico que fue amigo después de sin querer coquetear con su novio Dak.

Cuando llegaron al salón de química, los ojos de Carlos se centraron en un lindo castaño, el cual no dejaba de hablar entusiastamente con uno de los nerds, con descaro caminó directo a él lo saludó de una manera atrevida, desde entonces le habló, se acercó y se dio cuenta que no era del tipo de material con el que le gustaba jugar, pero aun así le seguiría buscando porque por lo visto le había llegado de una manera que solo Jett logró.

A la siguiente semana vio a un hermoso rubio con unos hechizantes ojos verdes almorzando solo, su mirada se conectó con la de él causando que por su cuerpo pasaran fuegos artificiales, se sentó al lado de él para poder averiguar más de esa belleza andante, por supuesto era de lo más lindo que había visto jamás, sin duda lo agregaría su lista de amigos.

En unas horas, vio a Kendall con Logan juntos charlando en los pasillos llenos de gente, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó con algo de enojo y comenzó a lanzarle indirectas a Logan, quien se las devolvió de manera directa y más ofensivas, cuando se calmaron empezaron a reír como locos lunáticos, se amigaron y desde entonces se unieron los cuatro por circunstancias de la vida.

Esa noche estaba fría, se les hacía acogedor estar en la casa de James, junto a la chimenea con las mantas en sus piernas frente al televisor viendo una película, era una de esas de drama puro que siempre terminan de manera cursi y reconfortante, de vez en cuando quitaban la vista del televisor para hacer una pequeña broma sobre la película.

―Sí, pero no cambia el hecho de que tenga un hermoso cuerpo. ¡No más lindo que el de mi novio! Pero tiene lo suyo.―Refutó James divertido a su amigo rubio el cual estaba a su lado.

―Tienes un punto James.― Respondió Kendall resignado cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―No lo sé, he visto mejores.― Comentó Logan encogiéndose de hombros soltando un pequeño suspiro.

―En mi caso solo la usaría y luego la botaría así que me da igual si es buena o mala persona.― Carlos se encogió de hombros, se levantó de su lugar como si nada.―Iré por agua ¿Quieren algo?

―No gracias, solo quiero probar los labios de cierto chico pálido que está aquí cerca.―Coqueteó James importándole poco que Kendall estuviera en la mitad de ellos.―Logan… ¿Sabes lo mucho que me gustas verdad?

―Si bebé, lo sé.―Logan le respondió volteando pasando sobre el rubio, el cual se quejó y levantó de inmediato.―Te deseo tanto.

―Yo también te deseo.― La voz de Logan se perdió.

Carlos y Kendall incomodos huyeron del lugar para ir directo a la cocina, al llegar se dirigieron al refrigerado para poder ver lo que podrían comer, como siempre el más bajito rompió el silencio.

―Creo que esos dos necesitaran una habitación oscura y nosotros unos tapones de oídos.― Dijo divertido Carlos lamiendo un poco de glaseado de una cuchara.

―Sí, creo que se están tomando muy en serio su noviazgo a pesar de que llevan poco, creo que no durará mucho.―Respondió Kendall convencido de sus palabras dirigiéndose a la alacena.

―Yo creo todo lo contrario.―Refutó Carlos de manera tranquila sin moverse de su lugar.

Kendall volteó y lo miró entre despectivo y con sorpresa.― ¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta seguridad?― Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

―Porque si fuera algo de un momento no usarían la palabra novio, además se les vio la química al verse, casi se babean encima.― Explicó Carlos caminando despacio para quedar frente al rubio.―Además yo sé que si fuera algo solo del momento, no volverían los momentos tan íntimos.

―Ha hablado la voz de la experiencia.―Kendall retorció los ojos con diversión.

Carlos lo miró divertido.― Huelo celos.― Afirmó con una sonrisa en su cara con un tono de voz triunfante.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Definitivamente, estás demente.―Exclamó Kendall con una sonrisa en su cara, dio un paso hacía el pequeño, él no se movió para nada.

―No estoy demente, tú eras el que coqueteaba con Logan desde que lo conoció.― Carlos levantó la mirada y penetró la del rubio obstinadamente.

―Eso no es cierto, dices saber sobre de las cosas que te rodean, creo que no es cierto.― Kendall se acercó un poco, respondió la mirada del pequeño de la misma forma de la que él se la había dado instantes atrás.

Carlos se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa triunfal.―Vamos, sé que quieres besarme.― Pasó una de sus manos por el torso del chico sintiéndolo estremecer.

―No…

Kendall se agachó un poco cayendo en los encantos de Carlos, no podía resistirlo por más que lo quisiera, esos ojos hechizaban a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, entre más cerca se encontraban sus rostros, más podían detectar el calor del otro, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios cuando se escuchó un ruido por fuera de la casa, el pequeño se asustó completamente, se separó de su amigo y miró para afuera para ver si podía encontrar algo, al rubio esto le pareció un tanto extraño y paranoico.

― ¿Estás bien Carlos?―Preguntó Kendall extrañado, sintiéndose aliviado pero al mismo tiempo un tanto decepcionado.

―S-Sí, vamos con los chicos.―Se limitó a decir Carlos algo nervioso.

Al llegar ambos a la sala se encontraron con unos tiernos, tranquilos y casi dormidos Logan y James, sonrieron de la ternura que les dio, después soltaron unos suspiros, volvieron a sus lugares.

El resto de la película para Kendall fue: Escuchar un ruido, ver como Carlos saltaba nervioso en su lugar y más aún se colocaba irremediablemente nervioso y asustado, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia vio como Carlos salió sigilosamente tratando que nadie lo viera, después cayó dormido pensando que era un sueño.

Kendall se removió con algo de incomodidad en su lugar, ya que dormir en la alfombra no era nada cómodo, abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con Carlos mirándolo con algo de preocupación, Carlos tocó su mejilla, al abrir completamente los ojos el sol le molestó un poco

― ¿Carlos?― Preguntó Kendall un poco desorientado, sentándose de tal forma que pudiera verlo directo a los ojos.

―Sí Kendall, solo quiero decirte que debes tener cuidado, hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño y a los chicos.― Comenzó con una sonrisita en el rostro.

― ¿Qué? No te comprendo.― Kendall le miró confundido dirigió ambas manos a los hombros del pequeño, pensando que era una broma lo agitó para que reaccionara y dejara de jugarle tales bromas.

―Por favor Kendall, contrólate. Esto está pasando por errores míos del pasado que están comenzando a tomar flote, quieren vengarse de mí y los usarán a ustedes para hacerme sufrir, en especial a ti, pero no creo que lo sepan.

― ¿A mí?―Averiguó Kendall curioso, quedó estático en su lugar como si lo hubieran clavado allí.

―Sí porque tú eres la primera persona que despertó sentimientos en mí, te quiero mucho Kenny.― Se acercó a él, le dio un suave abrazo.

Kendall sonrió triunfante, besó su cabeza con delicadeza.―Vamos, sé que quieres besarme.―Susurró divertido alejándolo de su cuerpo, lo miró directo a los ojos.

Carlos sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, lo besó como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, sus labios danzaron a tal ritmo y sincronización que parecía que ya conocían los labios del otro sabiendo que era la primera vez que compartían tan acto, en especial Kendall era la primera vez que besaba a un chico y más a una persona que le gustara tanto como Carlos, poco a poco cayeron en el alfombrado, sus cuerpos se hacían propios el uno al otro.

Se escuchó un ruido en las escaleras, Carlos se levantó asustado, sin dar explicaciones se dirigió a la entrada, volteó y miró por última vez a su Kendall.

―Por ahora es todo lo que puedes saber de mí, te quiero Kendall.―Y después de decir esto desapareció por la penumbra de la entrada.

―Y yo a ti Carlos.

El ruido se escuchó más fuerte, eso molesto de sobremanera Kendall, se agitó en su lugar, sintió que alguien lo agitó de una manera brutal hasta que se dio cuenta que no Carlos no estaba a su lado, el que lo estaba era Logan, con lágrimas en sus ojos, desesperado con el celular en su mano.

―Kendall, Carlos no está se fue desde anoche y no volvió, creo que pensó que no lo veríamos pero desgraciadamente yo si lo hice.―Logan se sentó al lado del rubio.―Mande a James a buscarlo, aún no llega con noticias de él.

Kendall se preocupó también, pero pensándolo bien, el sueño que tuvo se sintió más real de lo que debería haberse sentido.

James entró con una mueca en su cara, se sentó junto a los chicos.

― ¿Encontraste algo?― Preguntó Kendall estirándose un poco, en su voz se podía escuchar un tanto de preocupación, todavía se sentía aturdido por la noticia.

―No, pero encontré esto.― James sacó el destruido celular de Carlos de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.―Es el celular de Carlos y una nota en ella.

_Si alguno de ustedes ha encontrado esto, de seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que su amadísimo amigo despareció, no me hagan enojar o les puede pasar lo mismo que a él._

En ese momento Kendall se acordó de las palabras de Carlos en su sueño.

―_Solo quiero decirte que debes tener cuidado, hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño y a los chicos._

No sabían que esa era la punta del Iceberg, tenían muchas cosas que averiguar de su amigo y quienes eran que querían hacerles daño y Kendall esperaba con toda ansia que Carlos estuviera bien o al menos con vida…

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer, saben me hacen inmensamente feliz, amm no sé que más decir solo... Esperen próximo capitulo**_


	2. Capitulo 1 Estoy aquí

_**Por fin actualice esta historia, bueno es que lo que pasa es que como estoy escribiendo otra historia sorpresa de mi modo Random pues no habia comenzado a escribir los capitulos de este fic =3 pero ahora me concentraré un poco más...**_

_**DanyBTR: Si, a mi también me encanta todo eso, "Sé que quieres besarme" sí, Alison se lo dice a Ian en la roca del beso y a Toby cuando estaban en la habitación de él apunto de compartir un beso... Creo que no te daré spoilers de la 4ta temporada.**_

_**VictoriaDvalosBTR: Muchas gracias Vic, besos para ti también =3**_

_**Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter: Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero haré lo posible para actualizar más periódicamente.**_

_**loganeitor96: Si es un pesar que sea Kenlos, pero estoy orgullosa de ella, aunque los que me conocen aquí saben que mis historias dan un giro un tanto enredadas así que... Cualquier cosa puede pasar entre los chicos... no te confies que sea Kenlos ;3 las parejas pueden variar, no es que vaya a hacer que Kenlos quede en el olvido, eso jamás**_

_**Preparense para impactarse xD...**_

_**Enjoy people...**_

* * *

Kendall, James y Logan se encontraban sentados en uno de los lugares favoritos de Carlos riendo y recordando cada una de las travesuras que habían hecho juntos, había pasado ya tres días desde la desaparición de su mejor amigo, no tenían mente para otra cosa pero sabiendo que Carlos no quería que desperdiciaran su última semana libre de tareas, juntos como los amigos que eran, lo hicieron para "honrarlo".

Estaban en un bosque en la mitad de la nada cerca de la casa de campo de James, casi siempre los cuatro iban allí para pasar la última semana del verano juntos, juguetear y contarse todas las cosas que pasaron al estar separados, la pareja feliz no podía separarse ni un segundo haciendo que Kendall se sintiera algo incómodo, nostálgico, no porque hubiera tenido un novio y mucho menos hubiera terminado con él, sino que en sus labios quedaron grabados los de Carlos, a pesar de que fuera un sueño, se sentía tan real, tan… vivido, siempre deseó a Carlos aunque él no lo admitiese en voz alta.

Kendall no le contó nada del sueño a los chicos porque no quería preocuparlos después de la nota misteriosa junto al celular de Carlitos, no quería asustar más a los chicos, además no quería darles explicaciones de porque se soñó besándolo, una sonrisa tonta cruzó sus labios y un rubor se apoderó de su cara haciendo que los chicos les diera curiosidad de su reacción ante nada.

Logan preguntó muy directamente, tanto que hizo que el chico bajara la mirada avergonzado, no por solo la pregunta sino también por la respuesta que conllevaba y no sabía si decirla con exactitud o solo mentirles, optó por la última opción.

―Lo-Logan, a mí no me gusta nadie, no estoy pensando en nadie, solo que… Al estar aquí me siento conectado con Carlos de muchas formas, es uno de mis mejores amigos y al que más cosas le cuento, lo extraño mucho.― Comenzó Kendall con una voz suave.―Además ustedes me incomodan con tanto mimo.

―Lo siento Kendall.― Masculló James con una sonrisa divertida en rostro.― Sé que te gustaba Logan y no puedes soportar verlo conmigo.

Logan se quedó estático en su lugar, no sabía que responder al comentario descabellado de su novio, lo pensó miles de veces para no meter la pata en proceso pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su amigo Kendall.

―Sí James, como digas me encanta Logan y por eso no me gusta verlo contigo―Kendall rodó los ojos con diversión conteniendo una risa.

― ¿Esa reacción qué?― Preguntó Logan desconcertado clavando la mirada en su amigo rubio.

―Es que Carlos me dijo lo mismo la noche en la que desapareció.― Comentó Kendall con una sonrisa de lado, recordando con algo de nostalgia y amargura.

―Dime, que hablaron antes de que despareciera, ¿Qué más te dijo?― Preguntó Logan con interés dándole un pequeño golpe a James en el brazo inconscientemente.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber fisgón?―Preguntó Kendall incomodo removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

―Bueno, quizás te dijo algo clave de su desaparición, una reacción, un nombre… ¡Algo!― Explicó Logan con el rostro iluminado de esperanza.

―No te lo diré nunca, eso es algo de nosotros dos, no se los comentaré hasta que sea el momento.― Kendall se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la casa de veraneo.

― ¡Oye! Recuerda la regla de no quedarnos solos.― Recordó James levantándose de su lugar cogiendo la muñeca de Kendall.

―Sí claro, como digas.― Kendall se zafó del agarre del castaño.

James no dijo nada más sabiendo que Kendall estaba enfadado, vio como Kendall poco a poco se alejaba y entraba a la casa de campo, Logan se quedó en silencio preocupado, en su interior, siempre supo que Kendall y Carlos tienen una química casi irrompible, el castaño se sentó de nuevo al lado del pelinegro para hablar con él, quizá robarle un beso.

― ¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Por qué tan distraído?― Preguntó James cogiendo la mano de su novio y dándole un pequeño beso.

―Siento lastima por Kendall, a él le está dando fuerte la desaparición de Carlos― Comentó Logan un poco cabizbajo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

―A todos nos está pasando cielo, es un momento difícil para nosotros, pero debemos estar unidos para cuando él vuelva.― Comentó James abrazando estrechamente a Logan.

―No, no. Eres un ciego Jaime, Carlos y Kendall se gustaron desde que se vieron, nunca se fijó en mí, como dice todo el mundo.―Logan se separó de James y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Espera, ¿Qué?― Exclamó James con los ojos abiertos como platos.―O sea que ellos dos…

―Sí, no sé si hayan tenido algún tipo de aventura algunas vez pero… Se les nota que se gustan, que se aman.― Concluyó Logan mirando hacía la casa de veraneo

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Todos los empleados de James estaban en vacaciones de verano, por lo que la casa estaba completamente vacía Kendall lo disfrutaba pues podía pensar con más claridad, podía conectarse más con él, a conectarse más con su sentir, estaba en la sala de estar disfrutando de la agradable brisa que estaba acariciándolo en ese instante, se le hacía reconfortante después de perder a su mejor a migo y amor se sentía entre la vida y la muerte.

―_Te amo tanto que duele Carlos._― Susurró para sí mismo con su mirada perdida.

Lo que pasó esa noche no lo dejaba en paz, no se salía de su mente por un momento.

―_Vamos, sé que quieres besarme._

_―No…_

La proximidad de sus labios a los del pequeño, sus miradas clavadas en la otra que por lo visto no eran tanto de reto, sino más bien de complicidad, de deseo, aún no podía creer que estuvo cerca de besar a Carlos y no lo hizo, pero en parte no fue su culpa, el ruido provocado fuera de ventana aquella noche lo puso nervioso, aunque, más nervioso de lo normal.

Se escuchó un ruido en la parte de atrás de la casa de veraneo, Kendall se asustó un poco pero supuso que era el viento así que lo ignoró por un momento.

Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza para atrás para relajarse un poco, a medida que pasaban los minutos, su cuerpo se relajaba más y más, tenía la sensación que se iba, que se estaba quedando completamente dormido.

Hasta que sintió que alguien se cernió sobre él, acarició su cuello con tal delicadeza que hizo que por su rostro inconscientemente pasara una sonrisa.

Él con la esperanza que fuera Carlos se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero su corazón dio un brincó cuando vio a alguien encapuchado con una máscara en su rostro, era una máscara tétrica, daba miedo con el solo hecho de tenerlo al frente, quería gritar pero las manos que rodearon su cuello con fuerza se lo impidieron, trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo le pesó.

A cada segundo que pasaba sentía como el aire le faltaba, se sentía mareado, no podía más estaba a unos escasos momentos de caer desmayado.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

―Vamos, no sabemos que clases de cosas pueda hacer Kendall solo.―Suplicó Logan en los brazos de James.

―Solo un poco más, desde hace mucho no tenemos un momento para nosotros solos.― Susurró James bajando a besar el cuello del pálido.

―Podemos tener mucho tiempo después, ahora quiero ir a ver a Kendall.―Logan se separó de los brazos de James.

Se levantó precipitadamente de su lugar siendo seguido por un resignado James, recorrió el camino de una manera rápida, al entrar no pudo dejar de soltar un gemido de asombro, la persona encapuchada y enmascarada tenía en manos a su desmayado amigo, James se acercó de repente y le dio una patada lo más fuerte que pudo en el cierta parte su anatomía.

Cuando la persona recibió el golpe hizo que Kendall cayera al suelo, hizo un ademan por el repentino dolor, huyó lo más rápido que pudo mientras los chicos estaban distraídos atendiendo a Kendall.

Logan puso su mano en el cuello de él, hizo una cara de preocupación al notar que su pulso estaba débil y que casi no respiraba, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, James puso una mano en su hombro y le pidió perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se agachó a la altura de Kendall, cogió su cabeza entre sus brazos, tomó una larga respiración y puso los labios de el sobre los de Kendall, comenzó a soplar para darle un poco de aire a su amigo.

―Reacciona, vamos.― Susurró James moviéndolo un poco.

Escucharon un quejido por parte de él, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, sabía que lo estaba escuchando, Logan a su lado dio un largo suspiro de alivio, besó la mejilla de su novio felicitándolo por el trabajo, ambos como pudieron llevaron a Kendall al sofá para esperar a que reaccionara.

Logan a detallar la puerta vio una nota pegada en ella, fue directo a ella para poder apreciarla mejor.

_Sé que uno de ustedes ha entrado en contacto con Carlos, si no me lo hacen saber… Alguno de ustedes dejará de respirar._

El pelinegro miró para afuera para ver si lograba ver a alguien, pero no lo logró, arrancó la nota y cerró la puerta detrás de él con seguro, vio que James venía de detrás de la casa con un gesto de preocupación, sabía que eran malas noticias.

―Logan, la persona loca que trató de asesinar y llevarse a Kendall entró por la ventana del garaje, se me olvidó ponerle seguro, soy un idiota.―Explicó el castaño sentándose en el sofá al lado del rubio.―Por mi irresponsabilidad casi perdemos a Kendall.

―No, él no quiso escucharte cuando le dijiste que no nos podíamos quedar solos.―Comenzó Logan dirigiéndose a donde estaba el par.―Ahora mira esto.

Le mostró la nota, la cara de James empalideció, miró a Kendall con atención, luego a su novio, después a la nota de nuevo, luego una pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tenía miedo, estaba asustado por más que trató de disimularlo ese tiempo para ser el más fuerte de los tres, sabiendo que ese título lo tiene Kendall por luchar contra el miedo y la depresión de no estar cerca a la persona que amaba.

― ¿Qué crees que signifique? ―Preguntó James entregándoselo a su novio para que lo guardara en un lugar seguro.

―No lo sé, de seguro la persona que se llevó a Carlos perdió algún rastro de él o solo lo hace para asustarnos y de seguro lo tiene todavía en su poder.

―Te digo la verdad… No creo que Carlos este vivo, primero se deshicieron de él, luego intentaron con Kendall, seguimos nosotros.

―Dime, ¿No sería mejor para esa persona tener a Carlos vivo que matarlo? Así cuando a nosotros nos pase algo sufrirá, si nos ama como él decía claro.― Preguntó Logan con una gran duda mirando a los ojos al chico.

―Buen punto…―James guardó silencio al ver como Kendall comenzó a removerse en su lugar.

Kendall abrió los ojos con dificultad, algo nervioso se saltó del sofá, cuando trató de moverse se mareó un poco y volvió a caer en el sofá, sus amigos se preocuparon por su reacción.

―Estás a salvo Kendall, nosotros te salvamos, cálmate.― Comenzó Logan acariciando la espalda de él.

―Logan… James, gracias por salvar mi vida, lo siento por la reacción solo que pensé que estaba aún en peligro.―Se disculpó Kendall apenado colocando la cabeza en el hombro de James.

―Descuida, creo que está reacción es mejor de la que tenía pensada.― Logan besó la mejilla del rubio haciendo que su novio gruñera.―Lo siento Jamie, tú también lo besaste, no te dije nada.

― ¡Para salvarle la vida!― Exclamó James gesticulando con las manos pero con el cuidado de no molestar a Kendall quien estaba apoyado en su hombro.

― ¡¿Qué él qué?!― Exclamó Kendall sorprendido levantando su cabeza en señal de sorpresa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Tenías poco pulso, no respirabas muy bien, si no lo hubiera hecho quizás no estarías hablando con nosotros.―Explicó James rodando los ojos.

―Gracias, pero chicos después de lo que pasó hoy nos hace entender que esa nota que encontramos aquella vez es importante, tenemos que confiar en nosotros, no guardar secretos entre ninguno.― Comentó Kendall cogiendo las manos de sus amigos.―Estamos juntos en esto.

Los chicos repitieron las palabras y se abrazaron al rubio para dejar clara la promesa.

Luego de unos minutos decidieron irse a la civilización en donde aseguraban tener un poco más de protección, cogieron el auto y emprendieron camino a Municipio de Rosewood (condado de Chippewa, Minnesota), se dirigieron a la casa de Logan y subieron directo a la habitación saludando a gritos a la madre de Logan.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de él, miró a James con un brillo en los ojos, Kendall lo notó pero no dijo nada.

―Kendall, cuando la persona encapuchado trató de hacerte daño, dejó esto.―Logan le mostró la nota.

Kendall empalideció.― ¿Q-qué significa eso? Carlos debe de estar vagando en alguna parte, escapó de quién se lo llevó.―dedujo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí es así ¿Por qué no se muestra?― Preguntó James dirigiéndose a la cama del pálido.

―Protección, él sabe que si lo hace nosotros sufriremos las consecuencias.― James se acostó en la cama de su novio.

―Pero él no lo ha hecho y ya los estamos comenzando a sufrir sin saber por qué siquiera, Kendall debes decirnos todo lo que te haya dicho antes de irse.― Logan regaño sentándose al lado de su ventana.

―Está bien, pero les diré que no dijo nada importante.― Advirtió Kendall rodando los ojos sentándose al lado de James, cruzó los brazos y dio un largo suspiro.

Procedió a contar todo sin ocultar un detalle, desde su coqueteo hasta su casi beso que fue interrumpido por un ruido, luego de eso les contó que también lo vio salir pero no lo detuvo porque el cansancio le ganó, pensando en contarles del sueño el color subió a sus mejillas precipitadamente.

―Tu-tuve un sueño en donde él decía que…― Kendall tragó para poder tomar un poco de fuerza.―Que alguien quería hacernos daño en especial a mí, por errores del pasado de él.

―No lo puedo creerlo…― Dijo James apenas audible.

―Sí, es algo intrigante que hayas soñado eso ¿Estás seguro que fue un sueño?― Preguntó Logan dudoso.

―No lo decía por eso, no puedo creer que Kendall crea que no duraremos juntos.― Dijo James con disgusto levantándose de su lugar dando un amistoso golpe en el brazo al rubio.

Logan rodó los ojos divertido, dejó salir una pequeña risa, cuando Kendall iba responder su madre entró de repente.

―Chicos llamaron de la casa de los García, tienen noticias de Carlos y quieren que estén allá.―Informó la mujer con cara de preocupación.― ¿Los llevo o se irán caminando?

―Caminaremos, no está muy lejos, además tenemos que pensar en que decirle a Carlos cuando lo veamos ahora. Adiós mami.

―Adiós hijo.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Cuando los tres llegaron vieron la casa de Carlos rodeados de coches de policías, los tres entraron y vieron al señor García vistiendo su uniforme de policía junto a un chico de 18 años quien estaba también estaba uniformado, estaba hablando con la señora García sobre algo, se veían un tanto alterados.

El señor García se paró frente a los chicos con un gesto un tanto cansado y sombrío.

―El caso de Carlitos se cierra.― Comenzó el hombre simplemente con una mirada impenetrable.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!― preguntaron los tres al unísono sorprendiendo a todos los de su alrededor

―Carlos, fue encontrado muerto en las afueras de la ciudad.―Dijo el hombre lentamente.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla, en especial Kendall no podía creer que tuvo una esperanza de ver a Carlos vivo de nuevo para que pudiera correr a sus brazos, decirle y demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía.

Sus celulares vibraron avisándoles que tenían un nuevo mensaje.

_Uno fuera, quedan tres… Cuídense la espalda, se verán hermosos de negro, no olviden que estoy aquí pero al mismo tiempo no lo estoy, disfruten su funeral._

* * *

**_Gracias por leerme, nos leerems en el siguiente capitulo._**


	3. Capitulo 2 El primer sucio secreto

_**Hola!**_

_**Para que les miento esta historia es mi favorita de todas las he hecho porque bueno... Creo que tiene todo lo que me gusta en una historia :3 y además la idea es tan bien aceptada, muchas gracias a todos y todas por su apoyo y perdón por demorarte tanto, así estoy con todas mis historias, bien atrasada xD**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Los chicos y la madre de Carlos se encontraban al lado del rio con las cenizas de su amigo en las manos a punto de soltarlas, todos vestían de negro y poco les importaba el calor que estaba haciendo.

A Carlos los padres decidieron quemar el cuerpo pero no dejaron que nadie lo viera, lo hicieron privado solo para ellos dos porque no querían que las revistas locales lo colocaran como noticia, desde su desaparición los periódicos locales los mantenían acosados para saber avances y demás, exasperaron tanto a los padres García que cambiaron números de teléfono para que dejaran de llamar, funcionó un tanto pero seguían allí.

Kendall era uno de los más afectados, no podía asimilar que la persona a la que amaba se había ido, todavía esperaba su llegada porque tenía la ridícula idea de que pronto volverían y estarían felices juntos.

Tener las cenizas de Carlos entre las manos de él era irreal, tanto que no pensaban que fueran de él.

El primero en acercarse al río para tirar las cenizas de su amigo fue James, dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a recitar su discurso.

—Yo, no sé qué decir la verdad así que seré breve. 'Litos, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera conocido a Logan… Ni Kendall. Sé que no lo demostraba mucho pero yo te quiero mucho, y yo te voy a echar de menos amigo, espero que estés donde estés, estés bien

Al terminar de decir esto James a punto de las lágrimas soltó una parte de las cenizas y miró como la corriente se las llevaba, fue hacía Logan y lo abrazó con ternura, después el pelinegro se zafó del agarre delicadamente y se paró casi en el mismo lugar que su novio.

—Eres lo más hermoso que ha pisado este mundo, eres un gran amigo, una gran persona, personas como tú ya no hay. Eres un luchador, valiente, inteligente y no puedo creer que no hayas salido a salvo de esta, ¿Pero qué no? La vida, algunas veces es cruel, no quiero que te vayas, quisieras que esto fuera una pesadilla para despertar y encontrarte a mi lado sonriéndome como solo tú lo hacías.

Logan lanzó las cenizas y se dirigió a donde estaba James y la madre del latino, cogió la mano de su novio y le dio un apretón cariñoso, el último era Kendall quien aún estaba pensativo mirando al césped, sin mostrar emoción ni nada por el estilo, bajó la vista su mano.

—Esto no parece real, quisiera que no fue real, quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado para poder decirte lo mucho que te amo. Lo que amo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu risa, tu voz, tus ojos, tu rostro… Tu personalidad tan única y sensata, aunque esta vez no lo sacaste a relucir, amo esos labios que nunca pude llegar probar pero lo que más amo de ti es la forma en la que mirabas y hacías que todos mis problemas se fueran, este sentimiento jamás lo experimente por alguien, todavía no puedo creer que fui tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de nuestros sentimientos mutuos.

»Sé que es demasiado tarde para decir esto… Te amo Carlitos.

Y sin más Kendall hizo lo mismo que sus dos amigos, se quedó por un momento allí tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, era mucho para su capacidad, en realidad para la capacidad de los tres.

Sus celulares vibraron pero los ignoraron por el momento, no quería pensar más en esos problemas solo quería pensar por un rato en su amigo e hijo fallecido.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Al llegar a la casa de Kendall los chicos subieron a la habitación de juegos, encontraron a Katie entusiasmada con audífonos en sus oídos, el rubio colocó los ojos en blanco, fue a la pequeña y le quitó los audífonos para que notara que estaban allí, al hacer esto la castaña le gritó un poco un tanto incomodada por las acciones llevadas a cabo por su hermano.

Antes de decir y hacer algo bobo la chica respiró y se calmó para hablarle a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo les fue con eso?—Preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa en medio de su rostro.

—Bien, todos lloramos hasta la mamá de Carlos lloró, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer, porque bueno… Creí que lo había llorado lo suficiente en la cremación—Explicó Logan cabizbajo yendo a uno de los sillones del lugar.

—Sí, fue algo muy emotivo en especial lo que dijo Kendall, fue muy lindo—James se dirigió con Logan para sentarse al lado de él y pasar sus manos por sus hombros.

—Es lo que siento, en fin…—Suspiró Kendall tratando de liberarse de su tensión. —Katie sal, necesitamos hablar a solas

—Bien, pero yo también necesito hablar contigo, por eso te esperé aquí—Comentó Katie con un brillo en los ojos.

La chica cogió de la mano a su hermano y lo guió fuera de la habitación, al estar fuera de la vista de James y Logan le abrazó lo más estrecho que pudo, sus ojos se nublaron por un momento, Kendall se asustó sabiendo lo que eso significaba, acarició la cabeza de su hermana, solo era un año menor que él pero la trataba como si fuera una bebé.

Katie lo miró a los ojos con pasión, el corazón de Kendall se encogió.

—Nuestra madre no está, sabes lo que eso significa ¿No?—La chica pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su hermano.

—Katie, cálmate los chicos están aquí no quiero que nos vean de esta manera, además no volveríamos a hacer eso nunca—Regañó Kendall quitando las manos de la chica de su abdomen.

—Pero te deseo…

—Esto es asqueroso

—Eso no lo decías antes

—Ignorancia

—Hablaremos en tu habitación cuando los chicos se vayan—Susurró Katie dirigiéndose a la sala sin dejar que el rubio le respondiera.

Kendall no hizo nada para detenerla, solo entró perplejo de nuevo a la habitación en donde estaban sus amigos tratando de distraer su mente con un videojuego, pero no estaba funcionando, ambos miraron expectantes al rubio, él solo se sentó al lado de ellos dispuesto a hablar de las cosas que le estaban incomodando o mejor dicho del mensaje que les llegó.

_Tienen secretos tan perturbadores que hasta a mí me aterran, harán todo lo que les diga si no quieren que todos se den cuenta de la manera que menos les conviene._

Los chicos se estremecieron al ver eso, en especial James.

—Definitivamente esta persona no tiene nada que hacer como para estar enviándonos estos mensajes—Logan rodó los ojos y pasó una de sus manos por la rodilla de James.

— ¿Qué tiene contra nosotros? ¿Por qué comienza a acosarnos? Y justo después de la desaparición de Carlos, ¿Creen que tenga que ver con ella?—Dedujo Kendall sentándose frente a sus amigos.

— ¿Tu qué crees? Es algo muy obvio, desde su desaparición hasta su muerte, es algo muy obvio para mí—Dijo James con una sonrisita en su rostro debido al toque de Logan—. Deja esas manos quietas cielo.

Kendall sonrió con pesar, al ver a sus dos amigos de esa manera no podía dejarse de reprocharse la perdida de Carlos, las risas juguetona de James y Logan se apoderaron de la habitación, el rubio estaba tan expectante que de un momento al otro se vio con Carlos, de esa manera, riendo, abrazándose y, quizás robándose de vez en cuando un beso.

En medio de su trance, sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo con tal ternura que sus mejillas se colocaron rojas.

—Lo siento Kendall, no debimos hacer eso frente tuyo—Dijo Logan en forma de susurro apretando al chico entre sus brazos.

—Descuida, no soy quién para decirte que no abraces a tu novio—Comento Kendall cogiendo los hombros de Logan y lo separó de él—. El que ahora me mira con tanto odio que parce como si me fuera a asesinar.

— ¡James! Cálmate amor. Sabes que tú eres el único que puede tener más que abrazos y besos de mí, así que no tienes que estar celoso de Kendall— Logan miró a James con grandes ojos, se acercó a él.

— ¿Me lo prometes?—Preguntó James haciendo un puchero.

—Te lo prometo bebé, ahora en vez de desviarnos tanto el tema principal… —Comentó Logan rodando los ojos.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero escuchar más de la persona loca que nos acecha, eso me hace conectar las cosas—Kendall se tiró en el piso y cubrió con ambas manos su rostro.

—Kendall… No te pongas así, a nosotros también nos duele que se haya ido. Sé lo mucho que lo amabas pero sé que el destino te colocará al frente alguien a quién amar y te juro que lo que lo amarás tanto como a él—James se acercó a su amigo y pasó una de sus manos por su rubio cabello.

—No creo que vuelva a amar—Kendall miró a James a los ojos.

—Lo mismo decía yo. Y ahora tengo el mejor y más lindo novio del mundo. Solo deja que tus sentimientos se vayan con él—James sonrió un poco para tratar de darle aliento a su amigo—. Quien quita que en la escuela encuentres a alguien lindo este año o haya un diamante en bruto para ti.

—Haré el intento James. Pero no garantizo nada—Comentó Kendall con una sonrisa entre divertido y triste—. No es por ser este ni nada chicos pero quiero estar solo, en realidad Katie me pidió hablar con ella.

Logan levantó una ceja entre preocupado y asustado, sabía exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería pero quería creer estar equivocado. Lo peor de la situación es que él se dio cuenta de una manera accidental, no era su intención. Un día estaba deprimido porque James estaba en una de sus muchas citas con chicas, en realidad se había acostumbrado solo un poco, mas sin embargo, con esa las cosas se veían un poco más serias. Entró a la casa con el permiso de la señora Knight subió lentamente las escaleras, escuchó las voces de su amigo y hermana, la puerta estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar espiar.

Su corazón se hundió de todas las maneras cuando vio a Kendall haciendo eso, besando a su hermana menor como si fuera una chica cualquiera y tocándola en partes que no debía. Sin hacer ruido corrió donde Carlos y le contó cada detalle. No supo cómo hizo para que entraran en razón con lo que estaban haciendo, solo lo hizo y ya, era una de las muchas de las cualidades del pequeño latino, la persuasión.

James se despidió del rubio, Logan lo hizo con algo de desánimo pero ninguno de los dos lo notó, el castaño cogió su mano delicadamente y bajaron las escaleras como si nada, Logan dio la vuelta un poco y vio cómo Katie subió rápidamente haciendo que sus temores crecieran más, pero no podía hacer nada por él porque sabía que era meterse en problemas y más porque haría saber que alguna vez no respetó su privacidad.

Sabía que desde que anunciaron la desaparición de Carlos los ojos de Katie brillaron al escucharlo de la boca de su hermano y le desesperaba saber porque era ese brillo y no poder hacer nada por evitar eso.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Cuando ya estaban fuera de la casa del rubio, James sacó de su ensoñación a Logan dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el pálido se sonrojó un poco, algunas veces odiaba tener la piel tan jodidamente blanca, como Carlos alguna vez le dijo piel de _porcelana, _pero la más cara.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te preocupa mí amor?— Preguntó James con tono comprensivo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio.

—No es nada, solo que… estaba pensando en cómo decirte que fuéramos a tu casa sin sonar tan atrevido— Mintió el pálido mordiéndose el labio de una manera sensual.

—Sabes que puedes pedirme cuando quieras, de la manera que quieras bebé, no tengas pena la próxima vez ¿Si?—Dijo James besando la mano del chico.

—Claro bebé— Dijo Logan dando un largo suspiro de alivio.

Sabiendo que estaba mal, se dejó llevar por su novio aunque muy en el fondo deseaba volver a sentir a su novio como lo hizo días atrás antes de la catástrofe.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Kendall estaba en la cama abrazado a su dormida hermana con las sabanas encima, ambos desnudos aun sin creer que rebasaron los límites que nunca fueron capaces en tiempos atrás, tenía la respiración agitada y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque hizo lo que hizo en minutos atrás, se suponía que debía hacer lo que Carlos le enseñó, no dejarse chantajear o chantajear a la chantajista pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera hacer o decir en ese momento.

Y su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo cogió como pudo y leyó el mensaje, cuando lo hizo palideció.

_Y pensar que dejarías ir a Carlos, pero creo que dejarlo ir te está haciendo coger viejos rumbos, ten cuidado… No creo que sea algo de los que todos deban enterarse, muévete con cuidado sexy rubio. Por cierto tienes un torso divino._

Kendall miró por fuera de su ventana para tratar de ver quien estaba fuera de su ventana, pero lo más absurdo es que estaban en un segundo piso y era imposible que alguien los viera, excepto que… Vio a la casa del frente pero todas las luces estaban apagadas.

* * *

_**Sé que como a mí la ultima parte les dejó algo impactados es que ¡vaya! Katie es toda una pilla y más el que esta acosando a los chicos, creo que eso los dejará perdidos por un momento xD gracias por leerme amores XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	4. Capitulo 3 El centro de atención

_**Jumm, creo que actualice muy pronto :$ pero no importa :3 creo que ahora si no tengo excusa para mis otras historias prometo ponerme al día con All over again ya que le tengo pensado un lindo final :3 pero aunque también lo veo un poco lejana... creo que ya me comprenden... ._.**_

_**Bien dedico este capitulo a **__VictoriaDvalosBTR__** y a **__Renesme Hyuga__**, la llamo la heroína silenciosa, listo! Bueno disfruten por fa!**_

_**Enjoy dear people!**_

* * *

Los chicos estaban de camino a la escuela en el convertible de James como lo tenían acostumbrado desde que se conocieron, el primer día de clases el castaño siempre los recogía para poder llegar juntos a la tortura del primer día de la escuela de Rosewood, al estar en la puerta de la escuela Kendall no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto triste, aun le dolía la pérdida de su Carlos.

Sin decir palabra salió del auto de James, se paró al lado de la pareja estelar la cual se estaba robando todas las miradas, avanzaron un poco a la entrada y al abrirla pudieron notar que por un minuto las voces se callaron y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, se encaminaron a sus casilleros escuchando a su paso ciertas cosas que casi no les agradaron, en especial a Kendall.

—Esos son los amigos de Carlos, creo que estarán perdidos sin él—Escucharon decir a Stephanie King, con la única chica que Carlos no se había metido en el instituto. Aparentemente

Stephanie le sonrió con hipocresía a los chicos, a su lado estaban Jo, Camille y Lucy con una sonrisa en sus rostros, la rubia fue directo donde Kendall y le abrazó estrechamente para saludarlo, Kendall se mostró un tanto disgustado pero aun así le respondió a su fulminante saludo, la chica se separó de él con una sonrisa coqueta, él le dio una falsa y siguió seguido de sus amigos.

No tan lejos vieron pasar a Dak ignorando por completo los murmullos que lo rodeaban.

Al estar más adelante notaron varias caras nuevas y otras que no lo eran tanto, al llegar a su casillero Kendall le pidió a los chicos privacidad, al abrirlo encontró su antigua foto de ellos cuatro frente a la casa de veraneo de James, ahora le era poco decir que ver esa casa le traía algo de nervios y miedo, pero no porque no le gustara estar en ella si no porque casi experimento la muerte sin querer adentro.

Dejó sus cosas dentro, al cerrar dio la vuelta pero sin fijarse que un chico castaño estaba pasando justo con un café caliente.

Iba a insultar a tal persona pero se quedó pasmado al ver quien era, uno de los antiguos amigos de Carlos, Jett Stetson, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto, en realidad nunca lo conoció en persona porque cuando Carlos los acogió en su vida omitió al chico ya que se había conseguido amigos "Más geniales".

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención…—Comenzó Jett algo apenado por su torpeza, aunque también el rubio lo impactó un poco.

—Descuida, al menos traje una camisa de repuesto soy Kendall Knight— Dijo el rubio mirándose a sí mismo un tanto apenado.

—Lo sé, yo soy Jett Stetson, soy un antiguo amigo de Carlos García, por cierto lamento su perdida él era una gran persona, lo quise mucho—Comentó Jett agachándose para recoger el vaso.

—Bueno no me sorprende. Era algo de esperarse—Comentó Kendall dándose la vuelta para abrir su casillero y sacar su repuesto.

—Él dejó de hablarme cuando los conoció a ustedes, aun así le tenía mucho aprecio de vez en cuando me buscaba, pero ya no era lo mismo— contó Jett sin moverse de su lugar.

—Ohm, lo siento— Comentó Kendall dándose la vuelta para encarar de nuevo al chico.

—No lo sientas, sabes cómo era él. Tenía que cambiar muy seguido las cosas, no se adaptaba de ninguna manera, con ustedes duró demasiado— Contestó el castaño yéndose del lugar.

—Fue un placer conocerte en persona al fin Jett— Dijo Kendall cerrando su casillero de nuevo con un rubor en sus mejillas, no hallaba explicación para esa reacción.

—Igual Kendall, espero poder hablar contigo pronto— Jett se volteó y le guiñó el ojo al rubio con picardía.

Kendall fue a la dirección del baño para poder cambiarse su arruinada camisa, con una sonrisa en su cara que ya no era fingida para nada.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

James y Logan se encontraban frente a la oficina del director, el castaño estaba haciendo cara de disgusto porque el señor no le agradaba mucho, en realidad el señor estaba saliendo con su madre desde no hacía mucho tiempo y eso lo hacía sentir algo incómodo ya que él siempre intentaba acercársele conociendo sus gustos y todo eso, se sentía un tanto invadido.

Pero lo que menos le gustó de él fue que alguna vez trató mal a su Logan cuando estaban dando el siguiente paso para poder ser novios.

—Vamos bebé, tienes que hacerlo—Suplicó Logan pasando una de sus manos por el brazo de James.

— ¡No! Sabes perfectamente que no me cae bien el sujeto, además sé que no durara mucho con mamá— Respondió James sacudiéndose un poco y cruzando los brazos.

—Cielo llevan más de seis meses, se ve serio así que te sugiero que lo perdones. Yo ya lo hice, sé que es difícil ver que tu madre quiera rehacer su vida después de la muerte del señor Diamond, pero debes ser fuerte, sé que llegarás a estimar mucho al señor Galé— respondió Logan con tono de voz tranquilo, cogió la mano de su novio.

—Odio que me hagas entrar en razón de esa manera—James abrió la puerta del despacho encontrándose a la secretaria del director, miró a Logan a los ojos y lo besó brevemente—, si demoro llama ayuda.

Logan rodó los ojos para después irse del lugar, sin más se dirigió a su casillero para poder poner sus cosas y deshacerse de otras, James entró a la oficina y le preguntó a la secretaría si director estaba libre pero no era así porque se encontraba hablando con un chico que le resultó familiar por un momento, con algo de enfado, incomodidad y resignación el castaño se dirigió a uno de los asientos que se encontraba al lado de la entrada para poder esperar que el señor se desocupara para que lo atendiera.

Al cabo de un interminable tiempo para él, vio salir al chico del despacho, para su sorpresa se acercó a él para hablarle.

—Hola James, ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó el chico atractivo, alto, ojos grises y rubio, de cierta forma tenía encanto.

—Tengo novio y lo quiero—Dijo James de repente rodando los ojos y levantándose para seguir su camino.

—Lo sé y se llama Logan, tranquilo no soy tu tipo—Comenzó el chico con una sonrisita amable—. Soy Ryker Lynch y soy un pasante de la policía, trabajo con el padre de Carlos.

—Con razón tú te me hacías familiar. Eres con el que el padre de Carlos discutía el día que nos dijo que su hijo murió ¿Verdad?— Preguntó James con tono deductivo.

—Sí, solo quería acercarme y decirles que si les pasa cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea búsquenme, los ayudaré en lo que pueda—Comentó Ryker encogiéndose de hombros—. Listo, fue un placer conocerte James.

James solo sonrió en respuesta y levantó su mano para despedirse de él, le pareció extraño que Ryker se le acercara a conversar ¿Para qué se acercaría hablar con él? muchas otras preguntas se formularon en la cabeza de James junto con un miedo irracional mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director Galé para poder darle un supuesto gentil saludo.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

El timbre para ir por fin a las clases sonó, todos corrieron de un lugar al otro para poder llegar a tiempo, los chicos se toparon en su primer clase como era de esperarse, esa también era una de sus muchas costumbres, elegir al menos una misma clase para poder estar juntos, James se sentó al lado de Logan y Kendall detrás de ellos junto a un asiento vacío mientras veía como Jett entraba y se colocaba al final de la clase.

Kendall por un momento experimento un extraño cosquilleo recorrer su columna vertebral, se sonrojó un poco, le dio gracias al cielo porque sus amigos no podían verlo de esa manera tan bochornosa.

Tomó un suspiro, y puso sus manos sobre su escritorio esperando a que esas sensaciones extrañas se fueran.

No le ayudó mucho ver a su hermana entrar al salón y hablar con el maestro.

—Chicos ella la famosísima Katie Knight la que fue adelantada un grado por su increíble record de calificaciones perfectas, trátenla bien—Comenzó el hombre con algo de monotonía—. Ahora siéntese en el asiento vacío al lado de su hermano.

Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer el rubio fue dar un respingo, no tenía ni idea de que su hermana tuviera un record perfecto y menos que la junta directiva decidió adelantarla un año, dirigió la mirada al frente para buscar no verla, se tensó tanto que no pudo por un momento respirar, vio como Logan volteó por un momento y le sonrió tratando de darle tranquilidad, algo que le pareció muy extraño.

Su celular sonó y eso solo lo hizo tensarse más si era posible para él.

_¡Vaya! No pensé que tú y Katie fueran tan cercanos… Aunque también tener sexo de esa manera debió acercarlos más, un par de hermanos normales solo salen por allí a andar con sus amigos, creo que me divertiré mucho contigo sexy rubio_

El rostro de Kendall palideció hasta el punto de parecer muerto, giró para ver a su hermana quien solo le sonrió con picardía, sin aguantar más cogió sus cosas y salió de la clase dejando a todos impactados en especial a sus dos amigos, en realidad Logan estaba preocupado de sobre manera, miró a Katie quien le subió los hombros obstinada y dirigió la mirada a su cuaderno.

Logan sabía lo que pasaba y no le gustaba para nada, no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera, sabía que se sentía culpable y sucio.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Luego de un exasperante primer día de escuela, los chicos cogieron rumbos distintos para poder verse un poco más tarde en la cafetería favorita de ellos.

Kendall fue rumbo a su casa esperando poder encontrar su madre, para no despegarse de ella ni por un segundo, porque hacer lo que estaba haciendo le estaba haciendo sentir que estaba traicionando a Carlos, sabía todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder que su hermana le dejara tranquilo, pero lo deshonró al dejarse vencer tan fácil, no dar batalla antes de lanzarse de esa manera.

Al abrir la puerta vio cómo su madre corría de un lado al otro para poder encontrar todas las cosas necesarias para irse de nuevo al trabajo, el rubio sintió una gran necesidad de llorar.

Jennifer se excusó diciendo que debía ir a una reunión urgente que surgió pero no demoraría más de las seis llegar a la casa y cenar con sus dos hijos.

Después de que su padre se fue con otra chica, la vida de ellos se tornó un poco más dura, pero sabía que todo lo que su mamá hacía o no, lo hacía por ellos y lo hacía por un bien, pero Kendall también sentía que no lo estaba correspondiendo gracias a su hermanita la cual le hacía hacer esa clase de porquerías en su habitación.

Kendall subió con desanimo, pensando en una frase que vio en alguna de las muchas películas que a Carlitos le fascinaban.

_¿Llegarías a tiempo a tu propia ejecución? _Rio un poco recordando lo mucho con lo que molestaron con esa frase a sus dos amigos y más cuando iban a la escuela repitiéndola una y otra vez.

Al abrir su puerta encontró a Katie sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, en realidad estaba leyendo el libro que los chicos alguna vez le dieron para molestarlo, _todos hacen popo_ ese día Logan, James y Carlos rieron tanto al ver la expresión de Kendall al abrir el regalo y más cuando se quejó que era un libro en vez de una fragancia o al menos un dulce fino y caro.

Vio Katie cerrar el libro y golpear el colchón a su lado.

Se acercó y lo besó por un momento.

—Katie, basta no quiero hacer esto—Comenzó Kendall moviéndose lejos de la chica.

—Sí claro, te creeré cuando me estés pidiendo por más como anoche—Dijo Katie divertida cerniéndose sobre su hermano—. Desde que caíste en la influencia de los chicos te pusiste aburrido.

—Eso no es cierto

—Sí lo es, Kenny sé que siempre te gusta romper las reglas conmigo

—Decía que me gustaba pero en realidad… Me siento de lo peor, no sé siquiera porque me pasé contigo, ya no te quiero ni como una hermana, te odio Katie y más cuando dices que si llego a decirle a mamá harás que todo se vea a tu favor

—Es cierto, es más creíble si llegara a decir que tú abusaste de mí, que si tu llegaras y dijeras que yo lo hago contigo, ¿cierto?

Kendall asintió y bajó la mirada, la pequeña beso la mejilla de su hermano esperando a animarlo un poco.

—Eres una retorcida

—No es cierto… Solo un poco perversa, sé manejarte a mi antojo tanto que te hice tener sexo conmigo

—Calla y bésame mejor Katie

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

James y Logan se encontraban en la sala de la casa del pálido pasando el tiempo antes de tener que ver a Kendall en la cafetería, tenían sus manos unidas y la televisión encendida sin colocarle mucha atención.

— ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana con el director Galé?— Preguntó Logan apagando la tv antes de dirigir la vista a su novio.

—Bien, aunque antes de entrar me habló un lindo chico— Dijo James entre preocupado y asustado.

—Ohh, yo sabía que extrañabas coquetear con otra persona que no fuera conmigo, llevamos más de tres meses debe ser una tortura para ti—Respondió Logan bajando la mirada cambiando completamente su semblante a uno triste y desesperanzado.

—No, amor nada eso. Solo que se acercó uno de los trabajadores del padre de Carlos, se llama Ryker Lynch y me habló con tanta seguridad como si supiera todo de mí, primero le dije que tenía novio y que lo quería mucho, me dijo que lo sabía y que él no era de ese tipo, luego ofreció su ayuda para cada situación y se marchó

Logan se quedó un poco perplejo— ¡Vaya! Sí que es extraño, pero cálmate cielo sabes que Carlos le gustaba mucho conocer gente, quizás y solo tal vez sea una de sus conquistas—Dijo el pelinegro neutral encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Para qué estaría en la escuela?—James preguntó casi que para sí mismo, sin embargo, el pálido lo escuchó.

—Quizá el señor García lo envió para que recoja las cosas de Carlos y cancelar su matrícula—Concluyó Logan abrazando el cuello de su novio—, Pero ya deja de pensar en eso y mejor bésame grandísimo tonto.

James sonrió con satisfacción y lo besó con tanto deseo que olvidó que los padres de Logan se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos y podían escuchar casi todo lo que decían.

Los padres de Logan nunca supieron la verdad de él, siempre pensaron que él era perfectamente heterosexual, que le gustaban completamente las chicas pero estaban equivocados, pero sin embargo, Logan se consiguió un señuelo el cual le hacía creer a sus padres esa gran mentira de su sexualidad, ella era Camille, una diva, una chica que adora llamar la atención y más la de los chicos, su ruptura no fue muy buena, por lo que no se hablaron más.

Ambos se pararon frente a los dos chicos con caras pasmadas, James iba a sufrir por un rato eso lo tenía más que seguro.

Sus celulares vibraron, no pudieron evitar mirarlos.

_Ah! Me quitaron parte de la diversión que tenía planeada, pero me divertiré viendo y echándole leña al fuego, me ahorraron trabajo. ¡Qué comience el juego! Par de tortolos…_

_—Odio que este maldito número este bloqueado—_Pensó Logan mirando a su padres con nerviosismo.

* * *

**_Espero que hayan tenido respuestas (En realidad no.. ._. xDD) No leeremos pronto XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


	5. Capitulo 4 Interverción

Kendall no podía evitar estar algo nervioso por estar en la puerta de los Mitchell esperando respuesta alguna, le estaba haciendo un favor a James y ese era el de cubrirlo con Logan ya que sus padres le prohibieron estar juntos alguna vez, hubieron gritos, lágrimas, malas palabras que hicieron que todos en algún momento se sintieran ofendidos, James se levantó de su lugar sin decirle nada a Logan y se marchó sin mirar atrás, por esa razón el rubio estaba en el medio sin siquiera quererlo.

La madre de Logan le dio un caluroso e incómodo saludo invitándolo a pasar para que pudiera ver a su hijo, sin decir nada Kendall subió a la habitación del pelinegro para poder sacarlo de esa casa de una buena vez.

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con un muy deprimido Logan acostado en su cama cubierto con sus sabanas de pies a cabeza, rodando los ojos el rubio se acercó a él y lo hizo salir de tal enredo.

—Levántate vago. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca—Regañó Kendall sacudiéndolo un poco—.Es la primera vez en tu vida que faltas a un día de escuela.

—James me dejó, mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no soy como ellos pensaban y ya no me quitan la vista de encima—Dijo Logan con disgusto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te dejó si ni siquiera has hablado con él?— Preguntó Kendall confundido con tono de voz baja.

—No lo sé, solo sé que es así—Respondió hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada—. Además no creo que mis padres reconsideren que él es parte de mi felicidad y todas esas cosas.

—Logan. Exageras las cosas, él no está enojado contigo solo esta impactado por la manera en la que tus padres los descubrieron, es todo. Ahora levántate— Ordenó Kendall haciéndole dar la vuelta sobre la cama a su amigo para poder ver su rostro.

— ¿Confías en mí?— Preguntó Logan de repente con la voz cortada.

—Sí lo hago, pero…—Antes de Kendall pudiera hablar Logan lo interrumpió.

—Tú no lo haces, no me mientas. Hay algo que te molesta y no quieres contarme—Logan se sentó para ver a su amigo rubio fijamente—. Sabes que yo no le contaría a nadie, jamás.

—Lo sé Logan, pero a mí nada me molesta—Comentó Kendall de repente levantándose de su lugar—.Lo único que me molesta ahora es la persona que nos acosa y no tenemos idea de quién sea.

—Kendall… Vámonos de aquí— Pidió Logan cambiando el tema de abruptamente

—Arréglate, hueles horrible— Comentó Kendall con una sonrisita fingida sentándose en el escritorio del pelinegro.

Logan solo rodó los ojos, se dirigió a su baño para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

James estaba sentado en su convertible frente a la biblioteca esperando a que Kendall cumpliera con su parte del plan, no había ido por Logan él porque sabía que eso era para problemas y dramas, ya no quería agregar más a su lista, quería evitarlos a toda costa.

Ver la fachada de la biblioteca de Rosewood lo tenía un tanto aburrido, no solo porque detestara ese lugar sino que no le veía nada interesante que ofrecer, no entendía porque a Logan le encantaba estar allí, pero esas eran las diferencias que también los ayudaban a estar juntos y estabilizarse como pareja.

Su celular sonó haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación de forma brusca, miró la pantalla con algo de desagrado y contestó de mala manera.

—Jett… ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó James irritado soltando un pequeño suspiro para tratar de ahogar la frustración que tenía.

—Solo era para decirte que nuestros padres quieren tener una cena con nosotros dos allí— Comenzó Jett con tono divertido, le encantaba molestar a James desde el día en que se dio cuenta en que sería su hermanastro—. Dicen que tienen grandes noticias.

—Bien, llegaré lo más pronto que pueda— Dijo James resignado—. Eres tan idiota por eso no quiero que nadie sepa que podríamos llegar estar involucrados.

—Que duro eres Jamie, sabes que tarde o temprano tus amigos se enterarán— Comenzó Jett con tono divertido.

—Prefiero que sea tarde. Ahora me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— Regañó James bruscamente sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del otro chico colgó.

James rodó los ojos con fastidio, echó la cabeza para atrás dejando salir un pequeño grito de frustración, cuando iba dejar su celular en la su lugar correspondiente volvió sonar, él con disgusto volvió a contestar de mala manera, esperando a que fuera Jett y captara rápido que no quería pelear en ese momento con él, que no valía la pena todavía.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!— Gritó James al celular sin siquiera dejar que la persona al otro lado de la línea hablara.

—Vaya forma de saludar James… También te quiero mucho

— ¿Tú de nuevo? Pensé que me había librado de ti hace mucho tiempo—Comenzó James con el tono de voz bajo, más nervioso de lo que debía—. Habíamos quedado en no me llamarías de nuevo jamás.

—James, eres muy ingenuo…

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Kendall y Logan estaban caminado a la biblioteca, no estaban demasiado lejos, cuando el celular de Kendall vibró en su bolsillo, Logan no pudo evitar preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba cuando vio que él se estremeció. El rubio pensó por un momento ver el mensaje que le había llegado pero decidió no hacerlo frente a su pelinegro amigo porque sabía que si lo hacía colapsaría de una manera brutal, terminaría contándole todo sabiendo que no podía, que si daba un paso en falso todo en su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

Logan por fin se decidió a romper el silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el pelinegro colocándose frente a él para mirarlo fijamente.

—Ya te dije que sí, no me pasa nada. Rápido debemos llegar a la biblioteca pronto, tienes muchas que hacer y copiar— Habló Kendall esquivando a su amigo esperando que no se diera cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

Logan gruñó para sus adentros con rabia para sí mismo al no poder hacer que Kendall le confesara su extraño, retorcido y horrible secreto, ya viendo que los métodos indirectos no servían trató de ser más directo, dio unos pasos más rápidos para poder alcanzarlo, cogió su hombro para que le viera de nuevo, pero su sangre se heló al ver a James en su convertible discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

Cruzó los brazos, miro a Kendall con el ceño fruncido olvidando por completo lo que estaba a punto de decirle, el rubio sonrió un poco en complicidad.

—Deberías ir con él— Comenzó el rubio alto colocándose al lado del pelinegro y cogiéndolo por los hombros para arrastrarlo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el castaño.

—No, él me dejó ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ¿Qué hay de mis padres? No puedo solo irme así…—Discutió Logan tratando de detener a su amigo pero sus eran esfuerzos estaban haciéndose en vano.

—Yo los cubro, además tú… Mejor habla con él— Dijo Kendall moviendo la cabeza e lado a lado.

Los chicos llegaron al auto del castaño al instante, James los miró y colgó sin despedirse de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, sonrió con desdén al ver a su Logan delante de él, Kendall se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, se fue del lugar para dejar al par para que arreglaran sus aparentes problemas, además de que él debía ir a atender sus asuntos también.

Logan dio la vuelta, se subió al asiento del copiloto.

—James, yo lo siento por lo de ayer…— Logan no pudo continuar porque sintió un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

—Yo no terminé contigo tonto, lo malinterpretaste. No soy tan idiota te quiero y no me veo lejos de ti, te quiero Logan—James se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Solo que cuando pasó eso con tus padres entre en pánico, no quería que se dieran cuenta de esa manera de lo nuestro.

—No, yo lo siento. No merecías los insultos de mis padres, además soy un cobarde— Comentó Logan abrazándose a él.

—Tú no eres un cobarde, puede que seas algunas veces inseguro pero tú, no eres un cobarde—refutó James correspondiendo las acciones de su novio.

—Sí lo soy, debí decirles que soy desde hace mucho tiempo, no debí poner a Camille de pantalla

—Todos cometemos errores y sé que tú eres lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarte a ellos de nuevo, ayer cuando te vi defenderme vi un Logan diferente al que veo todos los días. No dejes que se vaya, no lo escondas debajo de alguien que no eres.

—James…

Logan se separó del castaño para verlo directo a los ojos, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, sus ojos brillaron más que de costumbre, sus manos se apretaron en los antebrazos de él, se estremeció por la emoción que lo invadió, se sonrió como un tonto enamorado, porque eso era en ese instante.

—James, vamos a un lugar privado en donde nadie nos moleste ¿Quieres?— Susurró Logan apenado bajando la mirada.

—No quiero, Logan sé lo que buscas, ya te dije que aún no me siento listo para ti y sé que tú no lo estás para mí— Contestó James llevando una de sus manos a la suave mejilla del pálido.

—Bebé, eres un caballero ¿Lo sabias?

—Sí lo sé. Y tú que en este momento te estas portando todo lo contrario a lo que estabas diciendo antes ¿Verdad?

—No, creo que tienes ese efecto en mí—Logan sonrió coquetamente y dejó salir una risita.

°°°°Dirty secrets°°°°

Kendall se encontraba yendo a su casa con toda la lentitud que le fuera posible, sabía que su madre no estaba y sabiendo el significado de eso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder detenerlo pero no podía estaba con la soga al cuello, si le decía a su madre Katie retorcería las cosas para que se viera que era él el que la obligaba a hacer eso y si se lo decía a alguno de sus amigos, sin discutirlo interferiría y llevaría a resultados horrendos y desastrosos los cuales no quería imaginar.

En medio de su atolondramiento, chocó con alguien. Su primera reacción fue estirar las manos para poder hacer estabilizar a la otra persona.

Al ver bien su entorno se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa al frente de su hogar, luego miró a sus brazos y se encontró con Jo, la chica se apenó un poco pero aun así habló.

— ¡Kendall! Hola, no pensé encontrarte por aquí. Discúlpame algunas veces puedo ser muy distraída—Comenzó la chica más eufórica de lo que Kendall podía aguantar en ese momento separándose de él.

—Descuida, también tengo la culpa se supone que no se debe caminar y pensar al mismo tiempo—Dijo Kendall con aire despreocupado y desinteresado, miró por un momento al camión de la mudanza—. ¿Por qué tus padres decidieron dejar su hermoso suburbio y venir aquí?

—No lo sé, pero me encanta la idea, ahora sé que podré estar más cerca de ti—Dijo Jo coquetamente dando un paso hacia él.

Kendall dio un paso para atrás y dejó salir una sonrisita nerviosa.

— ¡Vaya! Creo que debo irme, está tarde y mi madre no le gusta que ande tan tarde por allí, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

—Bien, adiós Kendall

El chico atravesó la calle lo más rápido que pudo, se metió a su casa sintiéndose observado, cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella.

Espero que su hermana bajara para que lo comenzara a fastidiar, sintió alivio cuando se acordó que le tocaba ir al club de debate y que no volvería hasta después de que su madre llegara a casa, eso lo colocaba un tanto feliz.

Caminó hasta la sala y su sangre se heló al ver a alguien sentado en la sala, cuando reconoció el rostro no pudo articular más palabras que…

— ¿Papá?…

* * *

**_Bien, extrañaba estar por aquí :3 por razones que no quiero explicar ni diré me asunté pero volví ;D espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, gracias a todos por el apoyo comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, se les aprecia mucho y pues también por la paciencia, nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo xD XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


End file.
